Sakiyano
bronze,Coruscant Nights III: Patterns of Force, Chapter 1 jade, pale blue,Star Wars 29: Dark Encounter, p. 6 and pale pink also possible''Ultimate Alien Anthology, p. 135 |haircolor=None |pelo = |plumas = |ojos = Grises, silver, blue,Star Wars: Republic 49: Sacrifice'' yellow, orange rimmed by red, red |distinciones= Orejas puntiagudas, sentidos mejorados''Ultimate Alien Anthology, pág. 134 |vida = 85 años estándar |razas = =Subespecies de piel pálida de parias |miembros = *Brug D'SharPolitical Platforms'' *Djas Puhr *Finn *Glocken , p. 5 *Naxy Screeger *Sixtat *Tarnese BleydThe New Essential Chronology, p. 73 *TayandStar Wars: Blood Ties 2: A Tale of Jango and Boba Fett, Part 2 *Thorp , p. 2 *Tuden SalDarth Maul: Shadow Hunter, Chapter 22 *Vadoo }} Los sakiyanos eran unos humanoides de Especie inteligentes cuya anatomía ofrecía pupilas hundidas, orejas puntiagudas y piel sin pelo que variaban en color de pálido a negro azabache. Hasta el surgimiento del Imperio Galáctico, para los xenobiólogos había diferentes opiniones en cuanto a si los sakiyanos debían clasificarse como casi humanos. Sin embargo, a nivel interno, la especie era muy diferente de los humanos y otras especies afines. El cerebro sakiyano era casi dos veces el tamaño de su equivalente humano, y las partes dedicadas a la entrada y el procesamiento sensorial eran superiores incluso a las del cerebro de las especies bith. Los sakiyanos tenían una increíble visión que se extendía en el espectro infrarrojo, así como la visión periférica aguda y altamente sensible al movimiento. Los sentidos auditivos y olfativos del sakiyano se consideraron casi sobrenaturales por otras especies, ya que permitía a un sakiyano realizar un seguimiento y detectar olores de días atrás y ruidos débiles. La musculatura de la especie les concedía un 150 por ciento de la fuerza de un humano de tamaño equivalente. Los sakiyanos sensible a la Fuerza eran raros. Las especies evolucionaron a partir de animales depredadores en el planeta Sakiya en el Espacio Hutt. Sus antepasados los dotaron con un amor por la emoción y la gloria de la caza. Debido a esto, los sakiyanos se emplean a menudo como asesinos y cazadores de recompensas. Los sakiyanos tenían un pobre sentido del humor y no les gustaba que se demostrase lo contrario. El honor era sumamente importante para los miembros de la especie, y se dividía en distintos tipos tales como el monthræl - honor personal- y el yithræl - honor de orgullo- . Después de sufrir la deshonra personal, los descendientes de una familia sakiyana eran deshonrados también. Sin embargo, un miembro de la familia podía sacar de la deshonra el nombre del clan a través de actos que otorgasen gloria. Los sakiyanos tendían a poner sus intereses de y de sus comunidades por encima de las de los demás, y se mostraban cautelosos en sus relaciones con otras especies, en parte debido a una sucesión de invasiones alienígenas de su mundo natal. Los miembros de la subespecie de piel pálida eran tratados como parias en la sociedad sakiyana. Junto con los Riileb, los sakiyanos fueron una de las pocas especies del Espacio Hutt en resistir la conquista y la invasión de los Hutt. Sin embargo, los Sakiyanos cayeron en una dependencia económica de sus vecinos galácticos gasterópodos cuando los hutts tomaron el control de los intereses de las empresas de tecnología sakiyana especializadas en ingeniería de repulsores. Lossakiyanos establecieron colonias en mundos como Sakidopa, Sakiduba y Sakifwanna. Apariciones *''Episode I Adventures 5: The Ghostling Children'' *''Episode I Adventures 6: The Hunt for Anakin Skywalker'' *''Episode I Adventures Game Book 6: The Hunt for Anakin Skywalker'' *''Episode I Adventures 7: Capture Arawynne'' *''Episode I Adventures Game Book 7: Capture Arawynne'' *''Episode I Adventures 8: Trouble on Tatooine'' *''Darth Maul: El Cazador en las Tinieblas'' *''Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma ½'' *''Star Wars: Republic 49: Sacrifice'' *''Star Wars: Blood Ties: A Tale of Jango and Boba Fett'' * * * * * *''MedStar I: Médicos de Guerra'' *''MedStar II: Curandera Jedi'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''Coruscant Nights III: Patterns of Force'' *''The Last Jedi'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' * *''Star Wars 29: Dark Encounter'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 2: Broken, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 3: Broken, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 14: Claws of the Dragon, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 23: Loyalties, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 37: Tatooine, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 49: Extremes, Part 2'' Apariciones no canónicas *''Star Wars: Yoda Stories'' Fuentes * *''Star Wars: Chronicles'' *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' * *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * *''Alien Anthology'' * *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' * * *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' *''Political Platforms'' * *''Star Wars: Legacy 0'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' * *''Star Wars Miniatures: Bounty Hunters'' *''The Making of Star Wars: The Definitive Story Behind the Original Film'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 0½'' *''Obsessed With Star Wars'' * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Legacy Era Campaign Guide'' *''The Essential Atlas'' * * * * * *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' * *''"The Usual Suspects"—''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Magazine'' 12 * *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Action Figure Collection * * * * * * * * * * * Notas referencias }} Category:especies del Espacio Hutt Category:Sakiyanos Category:Especies inteligentes (S)